Consumers desire personal care products, such as shampoos and body washes, having pleasant fragrances. Products having intense perfume blooms or bursts are particularly appealing as they provide a more noticeable sensory impact. Typical personal care products, however, frequently include many perfume materials that do not contribute to the overall perception of the fragrance at a noticeable level. Moreover, typical personal care products require high concentrations of perfume materials in order to provide a high perceived odor intensity. Accordingly, there is a need for personal care compositions such as shampoos and body washes comprising perfume materials that are more efficient, i.e., perfume materials that are capable of providing a high perceived odor intensity when present in a product at low concentration. More particularly, there is a need for personal care compositions such as shampoos and body washes comprising perfume materials that are capable of providing typical perceived odor intensity levels when present in a product at a lower than typical concentration, and for personal care compositions such as shampoos and body washes comprising perfume materials that are capable of providing higher than typical perceived odor intensity levels when present in a product at a typical concentration.